My Universe & Yours
by 123sc
Summary: When my world was destroyed, reason was lost to me...until I met you."The Item is something no man should seek, yet many still search...those who have found it have perished. The Item is In the most powerful force in all the 12 universes...So why would you want to mess with it?" Vegeta & Bulma Pairing, includes spoilers from Dragon Ball Super, Mature for a reason!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Their all gone. Everyone is gone." The small hum from the engine is all Bulma could hear from her small, dark confinement. Her outfit is worn, her once flowing white dress was now ripped and covered in dirt. Her navy blue flats covered in mud. Once vibrant hair, ranging from dark to sky blue hues with highlights of violet, was now tangled and had lost its volume. It was unlike Bulma to not be in a panic about her appearance, but after all she had witnessed all thoughts of what she looked like vanished.

They came into her house and killed her parents before she could process what was happening. It was too fast. They raided everything; taking goods and food, killing people at random. She thought she would die as well, but she didn't. When she got over her initial shock of what had happened she was hauled over a large alien's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When recollection hit she started screaming frantically, clawing at the aliens back, kicking her feet wildly for release, her mind clouded with fear...and anger.

Anger was something that she had struggled with since childhood. Her mother had always said to control it, to never hate another person and let others foul intentions bind you. For it will be your downfall. Little did Bulma know that at that moment, her mother's words were absolutely true. If she had kept her composure, stayed calm, she could have saved herself, she could have saved them all. But she was blinded by rage, not that anyone could blame her.

The alien man had hit her in the bottom, hard. She cried out from the sudden stinging force that was sure to leave a bruise.

"Looks like we got ourselves a wild one, boys." The alien said to the few fellow comrades that were around.

Dread automatically filled Bulma as she envisioned herself being assaulted and raped to death by this group of male aliens. Her body began to tremble as fear overtook her once more. She again kicked and clawed more frantically, trying to rid herself of the man's strong hold.

"Stop! You stupid slut!" The man yelled before hitting her in the back of the neck, rendering her unconscious.

Bulma awoke to find herself in the little steal closet, so small she could not be able to lay down fully. Only a door and a small porthole window across from it, occupied her imprisonment. The pain in her neck, slowly became numb as she crawled towards the window. What she saw was the most glorious and beautiful thing her eyes had ever witnessed. Her home planet gleamed before her, radiating in all its majesty. It was only until she focused, could she see the small eruptions of fires and craters, that were once occupied by large cities. Her planet was under attack and she couldn't do anything about it.

She watched as numerous pod ships scurried towards the main ship she was being held captive on. When the last ship embarked, dread filled Bulma to the brim. Something terrible was about to happen, she wished she was wrong. Without a second to spare a giant orb of energy was released from the ship, enveloping her home world and then nothing.

Nothing. Nothing was there. No rubble. No debry. No world. No anything. Just blackness.

Something snapped inside Bulma that day, a single tear falling from her blue eyes. She silently whispered "They are all gone. They left me. I'm all alone. Gone. I'm all alone. They left. I'm all alone. Alone. The last one."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: We Found It

"Vegeta, you and your team are going to take part in one of the most important missions anyone on this ship has ever taken part of." Frieza's high pitched voice gains Vegeta's utmost attention.

The snake sits on top of his thrown, peering at him with cold, blood red eyes. This must be a huge deal since he sent for Vegeta, while his brother, Cooler, was still in the room. The two evil brothers rarely ever got along. The fact that he was standing in the corner of the room observing the conversation, like he was sizing Vegeta up to ensure this mission was properly taken care of.

Whatever it was Vegeta had the utmost confidence that he and his team would have no problem with this mission. He had set new records and had a loyal team that followed his orders to point. "Cooler and I have found and enhanced _The Key_." That through Vegeta back for a second, _The Key_ had been lost for years now, thousands of years. It should have stayed lost. "We also found what seems to be _The Item_. It is currently being held by space pirates. Your mission: To find these pirates and take _The Item_ from them." Vegeta's eyes were about to fall out of his head. They had found it. This was not good. Not good at all. "But Lord Frieza, You can not trust these monkey's with something so important! Shouldn't you send out the Ginyu Force instead, my lord?" Zarbon, who had been completely forgotten, was standing next to Frieza spoke out.

"Zarbon, do you think I have not thought of that already!? The Ginyu Force is currently on another mission that will take them a full year to complete! Now do not speak out again, or there will be hell to pay!" Frieza turned his attention back to Vegeta. "You are to be back within a week with _The Item._ If you fail I will have you and your team tortured and disposed of immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Frieza smirked at the end, excited for either their success or failure.

Frieza had been wanting to dispose of the monkeys ever since they failed the Raylond mission; they had let half of the rebels escape and now had no idea where they were and what their next move was. Although he was angry with them they were still his best team, only behind the Ginyu force; so rather than kill them, Vegeta and his team were left in confinement for a week due to their "little mishap". Frieza was sure after that they would not be making any mishaps for a very long time.

"I understand." Vegeta glared, looking at Frieza's chest, knowing the punishment for looking in his eyes. Not even cooler could look Frieza in the eye. It would be the same as asking for a death.

"You are to report to me once you have obtained _The Item_. You're dismissed." Vegeta did a quick turn and left without batting an eye. Now all he had to do was tell the team. Fucking shit.

Vegeta made his way down the main ship's corridor and into his squad's stationed rooming. Inside was a set living room and small kitchen. Along with a hallway that leads to four small bedrooms; each containing a bathroom, bed and dresser. Vegeta's was equipped with a personal desk where he could plan strategies and new fighting techniques. He was greeted with Kakarot stuffing his has at the kitchen table and Nappa reading some news article. "Hey Vegeta. What did Frieza want?" Asked Nappa.

"We are leaving on a mission immediately. Where is Raditz?"

"He went down to the slave quarters. You know how he is, Only thinks with his dick," Nappa responded matter-of-factly. "What's this mission that's so urgent?"

"I will explain on the ship. We will not be taking the pods this time. You and Kakarot get the ship ready to go. I'll go get Raditz. Have it ready in ten minutes." With that Vegeta made his way to the slave chambers.

"Hm... Vegeta seems on edge. This mission must be something else for us to leave suddenly like this. He usually waits a day to gain information prior. This must be important to Frieza."

"Aw don't worry. Vegeta might just be eager about the mission," Kakarot chimed in happily. "Hey do you think there will be food involved?"

Nappa stood and threw whatever he was reading on the couch, bring his fingers up to his eyes he mumbled under his breath, "You are such an idiot."

In ten minutes the ship was ready to go and Vegeta was dragging a half naked Raditz up the ramp of the ship. The ship was the exact same setup as their barracks except smaller and had a room for the piloting. Underneath was a training room for long distances that contained a healing tank and the walls were ki resistant so the craft would not be damaged. There were only two rooms instead of four each containing two small cots, bathroom dresser and a nightstand.

Nappa was quickly started the engine and took off from the main ship. putting the craft on autopilot he went into the living room where his other comrades were. "So you going to explain what this all-important mission is?"

"It better be Important! I was literally in the middle of something!"

"Quit Raditz! We have been given one of the most dangerous and essential assignments Frieza has ever made. It surprises me that he's not doing it himself," Vegeta grumbled.

"So what is it then?" Kakarot chirped.

"I was getting their you idiot! Don't interrupt me! Frieza has found _The Key_. They have also tracked down _The Item_." His comrades gave him the same look Vegeta made when he had heard the news. "They want us to retrieve it for him. Cooler seems to be in this as well. Looks like the brothers are actually working together now."

"I thought It was just a legend. It can't be true," Raditz says dryly.

"If it is true do you know what this means. With the power of _The Item_ , Frieza would be unbeatable, practically immortal. He wouldn't even need a crew He would just wipe out anyone that bothers him. We can't give it to him Vegeta, we can't," Nappa claims coldly.

"You don't think I know that. At first I was hoping Frieza was just using this as an excuse to get rid of us permanently. But after all the time I've been watching him, he wouldn't use something this big and important just to kill us. He must be telling the truth. He said that space pirates currently have it and we need to get it in under a week."

"But we don't even know what it looks like! No one does! That's why they call it _The Item_!" Raditz bartered.

"Well we have to find it or we are going to die miserably and all of our hard work would go to waste." There was a moment of silence everyone thinking hard on what may be their fate in a near few days.

"Why don't we just do it," Kakarot said knowingly. Everyone just gave him a blank stare. "I have a feeling that whatever this Item is, will be too much for even Frieza to handle. It might even be useful to us." His comrades took a second to consider. "Even if we don't bring it to him right away, we get killed in the process and someone else gets it for him."

"For an idiot, your brain has perfect timing when it comes to common sense, little brother."

"Gee thanks," Kakarot laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"But you're still an idiot." Nappa states "So do we have any leads on where these space pirates are?"

"They should be in quadrin 87 on planet Hessler. That's where all the Pirates go now, since Frieza's domain. I'm curios to know just how they found it." Vegeta put his hand up to his chin thinking of the possibilities.

"Well we will find out soon enough, won't we?" Nappa walked into the control room. "We should be there in two days with the new upgrades I've installed. Let's just hope their there and not on some planet in the far reaches of space."

* * *

 _The Item_ is the strongest thing in existence. It is said that even gods tremble at the mention of it. It power makes even strong beings' like Frieza look weak in comparison.

The legends come from long ago, thousands of years ago, the Saiyan species didn't even exist until hundreds of years after _The Item_ was hidden away, along with _The Key_ so it will never be set free yet again. Legend has it, that the Evil Kagons; an empire that had ruled over 300,000 years ago used the item to destroy whole solar systems in the blink of an eye. One day the Kagons were foolish and so full of greed they upset the Item and in its rage, _The Item_ through the Universe into chaos. It is recorded that only 12 solar systems were left. All life on other planets were demolished. It took thousands of years for the remaining species to spread throughout the universe and the other planets flourish back to health. _The Item_ now lays dormant and untouched. That's all about to end.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two days went by fast and soon the four Saiyans arrived on planet Hessler. They began asking around bluntly for any space pirates, in turn, receiving thirteen different answers. They worked fast; splitting up Kakarot and Vegeta headed west and Nappa and Raditz headed towards the east. At the end of the day each group had visited (and destroyed) six space pirate ships each. They decided to meet with each other and go to the last ship together, as each were agitated from the constant searching and not turning up with anything.

They headed north over the sea to find an island, its only occupants talk jagged rock formations and a small cavern.

"Is this really the place?" asked Raditz as the four hovered through the opening and into the cave, "I thought pirates liked luxury, not spooky, desolate caves in the middle of nowhere." When the arrived in the middle a giant space ship with torn flags at the front lay dormant and split in two. "Well, that answers your question," Nappa nudged to Raditz. "Come on idiots we have work to do," Vegeta flew into the left side of the ship, the others trailing behind. Once again splitting up they searched the ship, turning up with nothing.

"Great another let down, looks like we have to start all over again!" complained Nappa. "I don't get it. This ship seem relatively new, yet it is covered in spider webs and moss, along with rust and decay. like its been here for a thousand years."

"Oh, Don't turn this into some mystery game Kakarot! There's nothing to be found here." Yelled his older brother. "No, Kakarot might be onto something. Look," Vegeta pointed to a dark corner with a chair turned towards it.

Stalking over to it Vegeta quickly spun it around. the occupant in the chair was non other than the pirate captain, or so what they could tell from the big gold hat sitting on the skeleton's head.

"That guy must have had a really, fucking bad day." Said Raditz, Nappa grunting in agreement. Vegeta observed what now remained of the head pirate, when his eyes caught a note in his hand.

He yanked the hand right off and undid it from the cage of bones. Vegeta began to read it out loud " _My lifelong goal has finally been achieved. I have found the treasure every man aspires to find, to control. In its silver white confinement covered in red buds. And so blue it was, but had I known it would cause my downfall I would have never sought it out. The beauty if parallel to none and the voice so soft it manipulates even the strongest of men. It drove me mad not opening its confinement, and showed me dreams, no memories of what it has been through. Turning the cruelest of hearts to a feeling that was once abandoned by even me. Love. It controlled me, so I threw it away, In a place no one would look. Where all drowning thoughts will be forgotten._ "

"Well that just sounds chipper."

"Shut up, Raditz," Nappa snips "So does this mean that we have to start all over again?"

"Not exactly he couldn't have put it to far in the condition he was in. It might be a lot closer than we think," Vegeta declared.

"Oh I get it!" Kakarot chirped jumping from one foot to another. He quickly ran out the ship and dove into the water below.

"What is that idiot doing!" Nappa barked.

"Hold on he might be onto something. He may be an idiot, but his gut is almost always right," Raditz paused, "Except when empty."

Vegeta waited for the naïve Sayian to come out of the water, rethinking what the message from the dead pirate meant. Did _The Item_ mess with their minds and go inside their dreams? God, he hoped not. That's the last thing he needed, more nightmares on top of his own. Kakarot soon popped out of the water with nothing but started splashing around in a frenzy.

"I found it! It's to heavy to move by myself though!"

"Hmph, weakling," Raditz murmured before diving into the water as well. Though once again they popped up and Nappa had to jump into help them as well. It shouldn't take three Saiyans to carry a small box, Vegeta thought to himself. _The Item_ must be extremely powerful to weigh them all down. When the three finally hauled the diamond shaped crate out of the water, each were out of breath and powered up to their maximum. They landed it on the edge of the cavern and each took a second to catch their breath. Vegeta floated over to them. and landed right next to the crate. It was inside a white metal container wrapped with silver chains. In the chains were entangled vines with thorns and big red flowers blooming from them. On the top of the crate was a beautifully shaped carving.

"That must be the key hole, since everything else is smooth." Vegeta mumbled to himself. "Raditz and Nappa go get the ship, make sure to refuel it and bring it here, I doubt we will be able to carry it half way across the planet."

"Got it!" they said in unison and took off to the major city they stationed there spacecraft.

"Do you think the ship will be able to move when we put it inside?"

"What do you mean of course it will, why wouldn't it."  
"I don't know, but it seems like whatever's inside this thing is trying to not leave. like its forcefully holding itself down to this spot. It wasn't a struggle just carrying it, it was hard to move from side to side as well. Its like its telling us to leave it alone." Vegeta didn't comment back. He doubted Kakarot was lying, _The Item_ is mythed to do many obscure things. Something like 'try to not leave this place' is not an unbelievable thing to Vegeta, considering _The Item_ itself.

* * *

By the time Nappa and Raditz had returned the sun had begun to rise. Luckily this planet had no moon or there may have been trouble, concerning the four Saiyans. They landed right on the outside of the cave, half the ship on the beach and the other in the shallow water. The four Saiyans lifted the heavy box onto the ship, this time a bit more easier since Vegeta helped as well. He wanted to determine if what Kakarot had said was right and it definitely was. It was like some type of invisible force was pulling the box back towards the cavern, with little leniency. When on the ship they booted it up and started out. Luckily, the ship moved with ease and could carry the box just fine. They would be back at planet Frieza in two days. Not bad at all, they might even be rewarded for being two days early. Remembering Frieza's command to contact them, Vegeta started up the big screen in his room and called 'home' base. Frieza answered immediately.

"This had better be good!" Frieza was not in a good mood. Vegeta silently thanked god for not being there in that moment, knowing some sorry sap is going to be torchered and killed today, so Frieza can get out his anger.

"It is. We found it. We should be back in two days." Frieza gave a wicked smile. His mood had become a lot brighter, Vegeta probably just saved that sorry sap.

"Good! I will have the ceremony ready for your arrival. everyone is to be called back for this moment. You and your monkey team have done well Vegeta, you will be rewarded highly for this."

"Yes my lord I look forward to it." With that the screen shut off and dread once again filled Vegeta. If The Item is too strong even for Frieza, how the hell is he supposed to control it?

Kakarot walked in a moment later "Vegeta foods ready. They said we can't eat until you were ready. I'm starving."

"Hmph, when aren't you, you idiot." The two made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

The box sat in the corner listening to the mumbled voices and calm joyful laughter that filled the little ship and bounced back to it. It was reminded of home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The opening

It started slowly, only glimpses would be scene. Sometimes it was pleasant and sometimes it was so sorrowing and painful, you would shoot out of bed with tears down your face. The dreams occurred every night for the four Saiyans, sometimes they would even catch each other in daydreams, sweating and shaking. The four Saiyans sat on the couch in the main room, thinking the same thing ' _The Item_ was doing this to them.' But none of them wanted to talk about their own experience in the dream, mostly because they couldn't remember what happened in them. The only thing that they remembered was a small child with soft, light violet hair. She was tiny and lean and wore a cotton white dress that straps wear thick on her shoulders and came down to her ankles. Feet bear and hands together behind her back. They all remembered the image so clearly. It felt so real, like they could almost reach out and touch her. But they didn't know what her face looked like. The small girl was always tuned away from them, not in a disrespectful way, but didn't seem disappointed either, nor lost. It was like she was looking for something, with her head held high and back straight, like she knew where she was going. The emotions that were brought with the image were overwhelming. It's a string of sadness, happiness, loneliness, fear and jealousy. All confusing in their own way. All foreign to the Saiyans, whose feelings have become almost hollow.

"How much longer till we arrive at the mother ship?" Nappa broke the silence first. Each Saiyan was exhausted and for the first time emotionally drained.

"We should be landing in thirty minutes."

"Thank god. I don't know how much longer I can take this. No wonder why that space pirate died."

"No wonder why he threw it away." Raditz added.

"Enough, get dressed in your best clothes. The ceremony will held once we land, meet back here in twenty minutes." With Vegeta's order Raditz and Nappa took their leave. "Kakarot did you not hear me, go get ready." Kakarot had been staring at the ground this whole time not wavering once. "Kakarot?!" Kakarot jumped, startled from the rude awakening. He was in a daydream, as expected it was caused by _The Item_.

"Sorry, Vegeta. They've been becoming more frequent." Vegeta just stared at him, signing Kakarot to continue. "I hear it. The girl. She's singing and crying. But it's not a sad song. Her voice is beautiful, but full of sorrow. It's like she's calling to me, to us."

"What is she saying?"

"She seems to be warning us to not open the box, but at the same time begging to be let out."

"Is it the girl?"

"No. No, its another girl."

"Well whatever's going on, something tells me we will understand it soon." Vegeta paused "Now go get ready soldier." Kakarot left as was told, but Vegeta waited a few more minutes. Vegeta knew exactly what Kakarot was talking about. He too has been hearing the singing cries of a girl, who was desperately confused.

Their ship soon docked on the mother vessel and was greeted by every soldier and slave that served on Frieza's mother ship. As the ramp descended on the landing, the crowed was met with the four well groomed Saiyans, each holding one corner of _The Item_ and powered up as they struggled to not be crushed by it's weight. Whispers spread through the crowd while others just stood in awe at the confinement of _The Item_. A makeshift aisle was made for the Saiyans through the crowed that lead right to the Frieza, who sat content in his thrown, and Cooler, who stood next to the key a spark of excitement in his eyes as he saw _The Item_. They made their way to the front and placed it at Frieza's feet.

"I am quite pleased with your team, Vegeta. You will be awarded." Frieza gave a wave of his hand for them to step to the side. Giving him a half-hearted bow the four moved over, next to Zarbon and Dodoria.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Whispered Dodoria "You look like you've been hustled by the devil."

"You could say that," Replied Nappa, the rest giving a humpf or nod in agreement.

Frieza stood a large hush weaved through the crowd as he began to speak. "I have finally acquired _The Item_ and will truly become the emperor of the universe. Before we open the case we will have a feast in celebration!" There was a loud cheer and everyone moved into the dining hall that was decorated in purples and pinks, Frieza's favorite colors. The Saiyans table was moved closer to the head table, since they were a big reason for the celebration, right in the eyesight of Frieza and his subordinates. Everyone greedily ate as much food as possible, It was times like these that could keep the men going for a week without food. Food was scarce and the only time the men could eat was when they left home base. The chances of actually getting food at a market was slime though, as most of the time they were sent to purge a planet or simply pickup traded goods, which were prohibited to be touched. That's why many men on purge missions do fine with eating their enemy or, a better word, victims.

Though the Saiyans did not eat anything, not even the always hungry Kakarot. This did not go unnoticed by Frieza or anyone for that matter. Whenever the Saiyans ate together, they always seemed to put on a show, the fact that no one was being entertained was strange in its own right. Frieza did not like it at all.  
"Vegeta!" He got no response, in fact everyone at the table was staring intensly at spot in front of them. This startled everyone, a shiver ran down Frieza's spine, they always responded on command. Frieza was irked and shot a blast at the table putting a hole right in the middle. That seemed to do the trick, each one jumping a bit and standing in surprise as their senses heightened. They looked a bit wild and ready to attack. This upset Frieza even more. "Vegeta, what is the meaning of this!" Vegeta was breathing heavy as images still ran through his vision along with Kakarot. Nappa took a risk and answered for him.

"I'm sorry, my lord. We've been a bit out of it since obtaining _The Item_."

"We'll, get back into it! Your behavior is unacceptable!"

"Yes sir." Nappa replied. Kakarot blinked a few times and slowly turned his head to _The Item,_ staring at it. In fear. Only Cooler and Vegeta had noticed, as Frieza continued to rattle on in his aggressive speech on behavior.

"Don't open it." Frieza stopped mid sentence absolutely stooped from the phrase that was just whispered from Kakarot.

"What? What did you just say, monkey?!"

"Don't open it." He repeated but continued staring at the box, It was more like a phrase to himself than anyone else. Anger boiled inside of Frieza and his eyes glowed red.

"How dare you." He made his way to down from the table, thinking he was heading toward Kakarot to beat some sense into him and make a show for everyone to see, but instead he took a quick turn and headed for the beautifully set table holding _The key_ and _The Item_. "I have waited to long for this moment I will rule the universe and everything in it, and no one will stand in my way. With that he shoved the key into The Item and turned it. The changes went flying of it and a click was heard loud and clear. Suddenly the ship started to quack and every scouter with in a million mile radious went to the maximum and fried. Everyone was stunned still including Frieza. What happened next...no one could believe their eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hello…..

"What is this?" Is all Frieza could sputter out before whipping around at Vegeta's team. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!"

The team stood like stones confused at what the problem was. The Item was still laying flat in the box and no one could see it, well no one really wanted to see it right now since a furious Frieza lay in your path. Cooler was the first to move. He came next to his brothers side and looked in. His eyes almost bulged out of his head. For a second Vegeta thought the box was empty, for a second he wished it was.

"Is it a doll?" Cooler asked skeptically. "Maybe it's a dead body and the Item is merely inside," Cooler's attempt to calm his brother had not worked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID, INSIGNIFICANT, PUTENT APES, I WILL KILL YOU IN THE WORST…."

"Shut up."

Everyone in the room froze. _The Item_ Just talked. _The Item_ just spoke. _THE ITEM_ HAS SPOKEN! They all stared at the container waiting for what was to come. Slowly a little girl rose from the giant box. Soft bright blue locks of hair traveled down her back, her smooth skin was extremely pale almost white, yet creamy and delicate. Her lips were supple and a light rosy pink. Her eyes a mixture of blues, light around and darker in the middle. Full eye lashes on top and bottom fanned her skin and small thin dark blue eyebrows lined her eyes perfectly. She wore a cotton white dress with thick straps on her shoulder. It reminded the Saiyans of something.

"Don't you know, It's rude to wake someone up by screaming." She said softly her voice light and soothing. Kakarot and Vegeta recognized the voice immediately. Frieza had no words, no one did. After a few seconds of silence, Cooler was once again the first to make a move. "Well she is certainly not a doll…...Nor dead."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." She responded a tad annoyed by the first response she got. Out stretching her hand to Cooler "A little help." Cooler hesitated but took her hand and escorted her out of the box. She felt wobbly once standing, like a baby deer learning how to walk. Cooler kept his hand in hers as she tried to find her balance, How long had she been in that box? But more importantly wear the hell was she and who are these guys?

At full height she seemed to be a bit over four feet and had a very small fragile build. Cooler felt if he moved to fast he could split her in half. "So are you The Item?" Cooler questioned.

"How should I know." Was her response. She quickly brushed off her dress smoothing out any wrinkles. She stared up and looked around, taking in the fact that she was surrounded by men and many different alien species, she began to feel nervous. "Ummm, where am I?"

Frieza finally finding himself took the lead "You are on my ship and you are what's known as the legendary Item that will help me conquer the universe." He stated smugly.

She couldn't help herself a smile formed on her face and bit back the laughter forming in the back of her throat. "And do tell why I would help you with something like that?"

Frieza was taken aback, he wasn't expecting this, any of this in fact. He was hoping for a bracelet or sword or something non living to be the item. That's what everyone presumed the Item to be, yet here he was talking to a little girl to be this said Item. That infuriated him alone, but now this girl daring to taunt him added to it. "If you do not help me I will kill you, destroy your planet and everyone else that you love." A wicked smile forming on his lips.

That's what did it, she started bursting out laughing, almost falling to her knees and rolling around at this ignorant man. To the Saiyans her laughter was like a breath of fresh air, so nice and clean and angelic, and funny in its own way. But to Frieza he was very close to shooting a beam through the little nuisance. "You are going to destroy MY planet! HAHAHA You really are a fool." Her laughter suddenly stopped and she looked him square in the eye. Her eyes widened and her beautiful smile became cold and cruel. It gave Frieza shivers to his very soul. "My planets been gone for thousands of years. All the people I love are dead." Her eyes softened and she took a light sigh as she looked at Frieza. Reaching up she cupped his cheek in her small soft hand. She spoke softly in a kind voice "You remind me of the stupid species that blew up my planet. They also wanted to use me for their own gain so do you know what I did?" She waited for an answer. Nothing came. "I obliterated them and all the wicked planets. After that I was put to sleep for eternity to rest…...Yet here I am. Awoken by some wannabe villain who has no idea of what doom he has put everyone on this ship in…..I would be careful son of the ice-jin empire, your soul is heavily soiled. If you tread too long on thin ice it will break and I will kill you." Taking her hand away from Frieza her face still held an angelic smile. Everyone felt this fear to the top of their head to the tip of their toes. This was not a threat, it was a promise. "Now I really feel awful for ruining such a lovely party, but if you don't mind I am quite hungry. I can't even remember my last meal."

Cooler responder, yet again first. "Of course ma'am. I'm sure we have something you would like." He turned to the crowd "Everyone may continue eating." And so they did without a single thought. The appetite of the Saiyans hit hard and all dug in too distracted to see the gaze of the blue haired child watching, observing them.

The team had left the celebration in record time. Exhausted from the trip, mentally drained from the endless dreams and tonight's activities and full from all the food, each wanted only a shower and some much needed rest. Vegeta had watched the little witch as she ate, at first glance she seemed content as she picked away at her food take small bits, but Vegeta could tell her distance for the food she was present. It seems that she is a picky eater, but polite enough to not go on an out rage and kill the chefs.

Vegeta was still trying to get his head wrapped around today. Today was the best day of his life no doubt about that. Watching Frieza shiver in fear of a mission that Frieza assigned to him and would now bring about his downfall was the best feeling in the universe. Yet there was this ache in his stomach that he may have possibly doomed more than half the universe by bringing another evil stronger than even Frieza back. But then again this may be the opportunity they need to kill Frieza. After a long, hot shower Vegeta threw on some sweat pants and walked out to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"It was a nice ceremony, don't you think?" Vegeta spun around in allert to see the blue witch sitting at his kitchen table eating a box a crackers she must have found in Kakarot's cabinet. "I hope you don't mind, I'm still hungry."

Turning Vegeta took out another water bottle and handed it to her "It's fine. Not mine anyways." She stared at him for a few seconds and gingerly reached for the bottle. "Thank you." Vegeta nodded. He didn't expect this, what he expected was some psycho killer who went around killing people at random, not some little girl that barely looked twelve years old.

"If you don't mind me asking….how many years has it been since…. you know?"

"It's been 374,998 years since the destruction of the universe." Her lips formed a tight line and her eyes began to swell with sadness.

"How many solar systems were left?"

"Twelve."

"I see." There was a long pause.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

She gave a small smile, "That would be very kind."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My name is

As Nappa made his way to the kitchen, after his much needed, dreamless sleep, he was surprised to stumble upon a prince sleeping on the front couch. He bent over about to wake the sleeping royal. "I wouldn't do that if i were you." Jumping in surprise he turned around to find the proclaimed Item, standing in his kitchen wearing one of Vegeta's dark blue shirts that came down to her knees, allowing her small creamy calves some air, and a light pink apron, where he was unsure where she had taken from. Blinking a few times he took in the full image. She was floating around the kitchen cooking, five giant pile of brown looking frisbees were stacked up. Nappa's mouth started watering, he couldn't believe he didn't notice the smell at all. "You should sit down at the table. Breakfast will be ready shortly." Without a word, Nappa nodded his head and made his way to the table.

She put her hand in the air "Five, four, three, two…" at once both brothers came out of there room, mouths also watering from the smell of homemade food. They sat down immediately at the table, waiting for their plates. "Well it took you two long enough." She giggled softly. Placing three plates in front of the hungry Saiyans, they dug in, devouring the pile in seconds. She watched them in astonishment as they ate, the awe soon turning to discussed. "What's wrong with you guys? Its like you haven't eaten in years." She paused "I should be the one eating like that."

"The soldiers in Frieza's army barely get fed. We need to eat as much food as possible to keep up our power energy." She turned to find a groggy Vegeta, stretching next the couch. "Woman where's my food." The other Saiyans paused their eating and look between the two. Scared that their prince would be vaporized on the spot for his rude comment to the Item. She simply put her hand on her hip and looked at in the eye. "For your information my name is Bulma, okay, BUL-MA. Your food ready so take a seat." Vegeta hmphed and sat in his chair at the head of the table. Bulma delivered the stack of pancakes to Vegeta sat on the other side of the table, beginning her own meal. She ate with some of the best manners the had ever seen. Pinkies In the air and taking small bits and chewing slowly. They took a few seconds to watch her "it's rude to stare at someone while they eat." she said without looking up from her plate while she cut a piece of her 2 pancakes. The Saiyans began to devour their meals once again.

When they were done the Saiyans were leaning back in there chairs enjoying the feel of a full stomach. This was, by far, the best meal they ever had "Boy, that was great!" Kakarot smiled "Can you make that again?"

"I'd love too." Getting up she took the dishes and began to wash them, humming happily. The men stared at the young girl in curiosity, 'how could this small child be the destroyer of the universe?'

"Because I was pushed to the limit by bad people." All of their jaws dropped at once 'Did she just read their minds?' Bulma turned to them, "It's rude to keep your mouths open, like a bunch of dying fish." There mouths snapped close. "And...yes."

"Stop that" Vegeta growled, the last thing he need was this girl inside his head looking through everything.

"Sorry, it's not something I can really help. I put a mental wall up to keep the general public at bay and keep them out. Unfortunately while I was in that box it seems i've connected with Kakarot and Vegeta in their sleep. It will be harder to keep their thoughts at bay." Vegeta looked taken aback by this, they connected?

"Wait does that mean you can look into anyones head? Even Frieza?" Asked Raditz.

"For the most part. I've never come in contact with a living being, who i can't read their mind, but I have no desire to read Frieza's mind. It's to dark and cruel. I hope to dispose of him quickly." Everyone grew wide eyed, was she serious? Is she really going to take down Frieza? "I won't kill him though."

"What do you mean you won't kill him?" Nappa asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I will not kill anyone"

"Yet you kill trillions of people in five seconds or less," Vegeta snipped in, a bit annoyed. Bulma looked at him hard in the eye. For the first time Vegeta saw a lot in her eyes; power, sadness, hate, discussed, regret, and a bit of craze. This girl had gone through more than he could ever imagine, and that's a lot coming from him. Bulma took a few seconds to think of her response.

"That's exactly why. I've already got enough blood on my hands. I won't take another life for such selfish reasoning." There was a moment of silence in the group.

"So then, how are you going to 'dispose' of him?" Kakarot questioned turning his head to the side.

"We'll see," was all her response was.

Bulma had gone to Vegeta's room to change, Into something a bit more…...Bulma. Although she loved that Vegeta cared enough to give her some of his clothes. Walking around in his shirt all day would be a bit strange. She had already burned her old dress, reminding her of a 300,000 year sleep, also reminded her of not bathing in 300,000 years.

With that in mind, grimsing bulma went into Vegeta's bathroom and turned the shower on. She took an extra long shower, loving the feel of the hot water and the smell of fresh soap.

Vegeta and the other Saiyans still sat in their spots at the table, pondering over the information they just learned.

"Hey Vegeta, Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Kakarot asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, Kakarot."

"He was just being a gentlemen to her highness, brother. It would have been improper for them to sleep together." Vegeta growled lowly at Raditz quick sarcasm. He would get a serious beating in training today, that was for sure.

"So she's going to get rid of Frieza, but not kill him. How is she going to do that? It makes no sense, there's no way to get rid of him, without killing him." Napa thought out loud, a hand under his chin.

"What she gonna do, tell him to leave nicely. Yeah that will go over great!"

"Enough Raditz. She said she will take care of it, then she will take care of it."

"But Vegeta, how can we trust this girl? She could kill us all without lifting a finger."

"No, i don't think she would do that. She seems really nice." Kakarot broke in "I mean it seems like she doesn't even want to be here, she almost seems scared of hurting people. It's like it's totally against her nature. Like you can't picture Frieza in an apron cooking breakfast for us, just…..because. Someone like Frieza would not do that. So she can't be anything like Frieza."

"Lets hope so." Nappa said. "Why was she making us Breakfast?"  
"It's probably to make some allies, we are the first people she came in contact with."

"True. I wonder where she got the ingredients to make it." Nappa shrugged.

"Who knows, but it was the best thing I've eaten in...well never. I hope all of her cooking is like that!"

"Enough of this chit-chat. We have training to do, get ready." Vegeta Demanded.

"I want to go to." a small voice interrupted them. Looking behind them, they saw Bulma in a sink white dress with purple and blue flower designs all over it. A big silver ribbon going around her waist, ending just at her ankles. She had hair up in a bun, two sticks in her hair and a big blue purple flower on the side. A few stray curls coming out. Her posture was nothing but perfect. In her hands she carried a white fan with silver swirls and small blue flower. Her feet bare. "I think it's only appropriate I know exactly what you four can do."

"Hello? Bulma to planet Vegeta. Are you guys even listening to me?"

"What are you wearing?" asked Vegeta.

"it's a traditional outfit on my planet. It's called a kimono."

"And where exactly did you get this thing."

"That's a secret. Now let's go. Don't want to be late," she smiled happily.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trainer

They walked through the halls with Vegeta leading the way, Bulma behind and the others following, catching the attention to anyone walking by. "Hey! Monkey Prince!" They turned to see Dodoria smirking in their direction. "We've been looking for the item everywhere. I knew you were the one to take it! When Frieza hears about this you are going to get it! Hahaha." Vegeta growled at the fat blob, this idiot was going to get his team killed.

"Did he just call me an 'it'?" Everyone turned to see Bulma with a straight face, showing no emotion, but her eyes could have had lasers shooting into Dodoria. He gulped but soon he had a cocky smile on his face.

"And what's the little girl gonna do about it?" Wrong choice. Bulma made a cute smile. The Idiot just killed himself and the Saiyans knew it.

"Okay, you chewed up piece of bubble shit, I would love to show you just what I can do about it.. Shall we say, after lunch in the training room." She turned and continued to walk lifting up a hand to wave. "Come along boys. I will see you then Dodoria of the bubble gum empire." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Yep, he's gonna die.

"So these are the training rooms." Bulma walked into the large clear area. The whole room was white and empty. The ceiling was a force field and had a railing around it so observers could watch the fight below. Frieza's own little Roman coliseum, now all he needs is the animals. A fight was going on against a purple man with large horns on his head and a smaller opponent with long white hair and orange pigmented skin. The small one was taking a very rough beating, you could almost feel bad. Almost.

"Oh no...I didn't know the Ginyu Force was on board. Must have not crossed my mind." Nappa turned to Vegeta, "We should probably leave…"

"And just where would you be off to, you just got here." The group looked behind them to see Burter's huge form blocking the exit door behind them. "Huh, I see you got a new addition to your team Vegeta…. You really know how to pick'em." Burter looked at the girl with hungry eye. Bulma took a step back from to giant alien and shrunk behind Vegeta. She knew the exact thoughts and sins of the man in front of her and it disgusted her to no avail. " _This man is going to hell, no matter what._ " Bulma hisses in a language foreign to the men around her.

"Oh, A feisty one I see. Don't worry I like them like that, It's boring when they don't put up a fight." Bulma wanted to throw up at the images she was now seeing from the disgusting specimen in front of her. These are the reasons she wished she couldn't see the memories and thoughts of others. Vegeta was also struck with the memories and thoughts of Burter and wanted nothing more than to kill the man in front of him. All the soldiers in Frieza's army committed sin, but the men with no pride who did things that disturbing deserved suffering to the fullest extent. Without him realizing it, his tail snaked around Bulma's waist and pulled her close. He was surprised with himself, but Bulma kept a blank expression, focusing on the man in front of her. "Huh, did you already claim her Vegeta. No matter I'll take her when you're done and finish the job." he snickered to himself.

"Burter! I thought I told you to report to the docks and make sure everything was ready for our next departure!" Yelled captain Ginyu, gaining everyone's attention. Burter did a quick nod and left quickly to fulfill his duty. "Humph, Vegeta are you and your team here to warm up my team? It's very kind of you, but your team wouldn't even last long enough to call it an effective warm up." He laughed to himself. Vegeta growled at the purple buffoon, but froze when he heard bulma laughing as well, Was she making fun of them.

"That's so funny coming from you." Ginyu stopped laughing automatically.  
"What does that mean, runt?"

"I mean you criticizing another person's power, when you, yourself are a impersonator." This made captain Ginyu's face became a shade whiter.

"What are you talking about!?" becoming furious from the accusation.

"I'm saying that you are a fake. You go around finding the strongest warriors and switch bodies with them in order to gain their power levels. The body you're in belonged to a man named Geo Herman, A topped rank warrior from the planet Arg. A very shameful way to gain power, Mr. Ginyu ." Ginyu looked sheet white as his secret was exposed by a person he only just met. "And from the way your acting, I'm guessing that no one else knows this except for your team."Bulma smirked viciously at the now, ready-to-wet-his-pants man. "I think it's best you and your team left."

Ginyu simply turned back to his team, "men we are leaving earlier than expected." he and the rest left in a scurry.

Vegeta's team just stared at the angel before them. They never wanted to let her go. Bulma turned back to the men, "Now that those distractions are gone, why don't you show me what you all can do?"

After stretching and a few battle rounds the men were exhausted and Raditz was sporting a broken nose, compliments of the Prince. Bulma had sat in the corner drinking some breakfast tea seated on a cushion on the far side of the room, observing the men. As they wrapped up she stood and offered wet rags and water to the four beat Saiyans.

"How was that?" Asked Kakarot as he took the damp towel from Bulma's small hands.

"Would you like me to be nice or honest?"

"We are warriors, we do not need kindness." Vegeta sternly stated.

"Very well…Nappa you need to control your emotions mostly anger, you can't rely on that as a power boost every time, Raditz you need to realize that all battles must be taken seriously, even in a warm up one wrong move could mean death. Kakarott that is also something you need to work on, most opponents don't play fair and with your gullibility you are too easy to trick. And lastly Vegeta" She paused and turned to him, " we understand that you are a Prince but your ego maybe the death of you. You can try and fight the universe by yourself but you won't get far and will fail."

"... I kinda wish she had given it to us nicely." Raditz said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I don't think you're a lost cause, in fact I can see you surpassing many of your enemies in the future, but there is much improvement to be done."

"Oh and who is going to teach us? If you think we are going to listen to a little girl you're out of your mind." Vegeta stated and turned to leave the room.

" I wouldn't refuse her If I were you." Cooler said as he entered the training room from the other door, halting Vegeta mid step. "A legend just offered you her serves and you're going to deny them? Are you crazy?" Cooler made his way up to Bulma "If he refuses to be taught, I would love to learn from you Lady Bulma." Taking her hand and gently kissing the top, shocking everyone in the room.

"Flattering does not work well with me Cooler, second son of King Cold and Queen Ices."

"Well I did try" Cooler said smirking to himself. "Won't you join me for lunch, I think some proper company will do you good, hanging around these monkey's will only cause you headache."

"It's a nice gesture but unfortunately I already made plans with the monkeys for lunch. Maybe some other time, sir Cooler?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm, alright Until then my lovely Item." He said waving as he took his leave.  
Bulma grinded her teeth in frustration, "That guy really knows how to piss me off."

"He knows how to piss everyone off, including his brother." Nappa interjected.

"I can't believe you just denied him. He took it pretty well though considering that was probably the first time it's ever happened." Raditz commented.

"Well I think It's time for us to go." Bulma said making her way out passing the prince who was still stuck in one spot.

"Wait." Bulma paused at Vegeta's call "Will you….. train us?" There was a long pause, the other three Saiyans kept looking in between the two waiting for an answer. Bulma turned around and smiled warmly at the bunch.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
